marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
, 'Ro, Beautiful Windrider, Mutate #020, White Queen, Weather Witch, La Reine Storm (French title) , Windrider, Goddess, Mistress of the Elements, Princess of N'Dare, High Priestess | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , ; formerly (brainwashed), , , , , , Tokyo Arena, , , (Inner Circle), (leader), | Relatives = Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor); Ashake of Egypt (ancestor); Ashake of Meroë (ancestor); unnamed ancestor; Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother); unnamed paternal grandfather; unnamed maternal grandmother; David Munroe (father, deceased); N'Daré Munroe (mother, deceased); Ainet (unofficial foster mother); Achmed El Gibár (unofficial foster father); Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle); unnamed paternal aunt (deceased); David Munroe, Jr. (cousin); Munroe Family (relatives); Black Panther (T'Challa) (ex-husband, marriage annulled); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California, Wakanda Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Serengeti, Kenya and mobile in Africa; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Cairo, Egypt | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 127 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using her mutant ability, and appear fully whiteCategory:White Eyes, vertically-slitted pupils. When she was a vampire she had red eyes, fangs and claws. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = /Ex-WakandanCategory:Wakandans | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Adventurer; former gladiator, ex-Queen of Wakanda, Goddess of Thunder and Storms, thief, tribal patron, witch of the weather, supreme Mutant, Goddess of the plains, Mistress of the winds, goddess of the Africa, Best-x ,Avenger, Empress of trails, Headmistress of the Jean Grey School | Education = College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Born Ororo Munroe, her mother, N'Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist, David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt and, at the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant, Amahl Farouk (absolute ruler of Cairo’s thieves), and Ororo used the opportunity to escape. Xavier, who acknowledged she was a mutant from her brainwaves, declined to contact Ororo at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. Years later, feeling a strong urge to wander south, Ororo left Cairo. During her travels, Ororo naively accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man and, from that moment, she swore never to take another human life. Ororo wandered for thousands of miles, almost dying during her trek across the Sahara Desert. Ororo's mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Finally, Ororo reached her ancestors' homeland of the Kilimanjaro Valley on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. Ororo was taken in by an elderly tribal woman, named Ainet, who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes, who believed her to be a goddess due to her gift. X-Men Years later, Ororo found herself in the Savage Land and was forced to battle the threat of a mutant energy manipulator, who used Ororo's control over weather, known as Deluge, who sought revenge against humanity. With the help of the team of mutant heroes known as the X-Men, Deluge was seemingly destroyed and Ororo returned to her life amongst the tribal people. Months later, however, Professor Xavier was left with no choice but to recruit Storm, as he called her, and other mutants from around the world into the X-Men in order to rescue his original students from the threat of the sentient island being, known as Krakoa. Prof. Xavier explained to Ororo that she was not a "goddess", but a mutant and had a responsibility to use her abilities to help the world, just as she had helped the local tribes. Curious, Ororo accepted Professor Xavier's offer and was given the codename "Storm". After most of the original team left, Ororo, along with fellow new recruits Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine, Thunderbird, and Banshee stayed as members of the new X-Men. The second group of X-Men were mostly adults and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. Storm remained with the X-Men for years. Storm was initially very naive when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her teammate Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. Jean was also one of the first X-Men to learn of Storm's claustrophobia, after the two women chased a thief into the subway. In the Savage Land Storm encountered M'Rinn at a dimensional interface point in a body of water. M'Rinn and one of her people were in peril, being attacked by an aquatic dinosaur, and Storm saved them, killing the creature. Storm accompanied M'Rinn back to her own dimension for a time, where time passed more quickly than on Earth, aiding her in battle and governing her people. Storm and M'Rinn became close friends and M'Rinn called Storm 'daughter of my heart'. When Storm eventually left M'Rinn's dimension, M'Rinn gave her a Cameo Crystal that allows Storm to get to M'Rinn's dimension with the use of her lightning. Storm was kidnapped by Arkon the Imperion to power a machine to save his planet and saved by the X-Men. Leading the X-Men After serving with the team for many years, Storm was appointed leader of the team following the departure of former leader, Cyclops, after the apparent death of Jean Grey. Storm was initially unsure about her new role, but, with the support of her teammates, she soon became a capable leader. Ororo began her friendship with Kitty first, by christening Kitty with her first codename, Sprite, and even took her dancing at Stevie Hunter’s studio. When Cyclops eventually returned to the team, Storm found herself doubting her leadership abilities once more, after a mission she led went wrong. However, Ororo soon asserted her position, reminding Cyclops that she was now team leader. After sensing that Arkon was in danger, Storm, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. Storm and Arkon admitted their love for each other, but decided that their responsibilities were more important. Later, Emma Frost switched bodies with Ororo, while Sentinels attacked the X-Men. After using Emma’s telepathy, Ororo was able to gain her body back. During a coupe, Ororo helped Cyclops and his father defeat the Sidri and then battled the Brood, Deathbird, and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra Neramani to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a duel between the Gamemaster and Death, Ororo, with Wolverine, infiltrated the Pentagon, to destroy the files on the X-Men they knew Fred Duncan had and, there, she first met, and battled, Rogue. Later, Ororo was attacked and hospitalized, only to find that Dracula wanted her for his bride. With the help of Kitty and the X-Men, Ororo shed his influence. Next, the X-Men were sent to the Savage Land, after Angel called and asked for assistance. In the Savage Land, the X-Men were captured, by Sauron and Zaladane, and rescued, by Angel and Ka-Zar. Later, the X-Men went to Limbo, where they battled Belasco and were aided by a future version of Storm that was left in Limbo and trained in magic. Later, in retaliation, the X-Men were captured and taken into space by the insectoid alien race known as the Brood, Storm fought back but her powers flared out of control. The X-Men discovered that they had been implanted with a Brood egg that would hatch and transform them into one of the aliens. Not wanting to unleash such an evil into the world, Storm attempted to commit suicide by channeling all of the surrounding stellar energy into her own body, destroying the Brood embryo, but leaving her drifting unprotected in space. Ororo would have died in the vacuum had it not been for a member of the Acanti, a race of space-faring, whale-like creatures that had been enslaved by the Brood. The Acanti that saved Storm was revealed to be the caretaker of the soul of his entire race, who had lost his mother to the Brood and needed guidance. Storm agreed to let her consciousness guide the young Acanti, whilst it healed her damaged body, and, after the Brood were defeated, a restored Storm returned home with the X-Men. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. After Professor X had a televised debate, with Reverend William Stryker, he, Ororo, and Scott were kidnapped, by the Purifiers. While in captivity, Ororo and Scott were tortured and hooked to machines, operated by Dr. Phillip Ramsey, that transferred their pain to Professor X. After Professor X was brainwashed, he fired mental bolts at Ororo and Scott, seemingly killing them, but Magneto and the X-Men rescued them and Magneto resuscitated them. Professor X was taken to Madison Square Garden, where he was attached to a machine that, using his brainpower, would kill all living mutants. Magneto, with his psi-shielded helmet, was able to distract the Professor enough for the X-Men to destroy the machine. Televised, Cyclops entered into a debate with Stryker about his actions and Stryker pulled a gun, attempting to kill Kitty. Before he could fire, Stryker was shot-down, by a police officer. Later at the mansion, Professor admitted that Magneto was right and began to accept his offer to join, until Scott stopped him and stated that he believed in the Professor's dream and will see it come true. After sensing Dracula's summons, Ororo went to face him again. Storm was commanded to steal the Montesi Formula and was opposed by a possessed Kitty and Colossus. With the aid of the X-Men, Dracula was defeated. Leading the Morlocks Soon after, the X-Men encountered the underground community of mutants, known as the Morlocks, who had kidnapped one of their former members, Angel. To save her friend, Storm challenged the Morlock leader, Callisto, to a duel and bested her in hand-to-hand combat. As a result, Storm became leader of the Morlocks and she ordered them to cease their hostilities against the surface-dwelling humans. When the X-Men later traveled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine, Storm first met the ninja named Yukio and the X-Men battled Viper and Silver Samurai over control of Clan Yashida. A friend of Wolverine's, Yukio was the most carefree spirit that Ororo had ever met and the two became fast friends. Yukio influenced a major rebellious change in Storm's attitude towards life and she took to wearing leather and shaved her hair into a Mohawk. The X-Men again battled with Mastermind and then the Impossible Man. After, the team battled the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Morlocks. Powerless Storm later had her powers accidentally neutralized by Henry Gyrich with a gun invented by the mutant machinist, named Forge, who took it upon himself to nurse Storm back to health. During her convalescence at Forge’s headquarters in Eagle Plaza in Dallas, Texas, Storm and Forge fell in love, but their relationship was cut short after Storm learned Forge had created the device that stripped her of her powers. Later, alien Dire Wraiths invaded Forge’s headquarters, since he was working on weaponry to be used against them and Naze (Forge's Shaman instructor), Amanda Sefton, and Magik joined with Forge and the X-Men in battling them. Naze faked his demise at the barbed tongue of a Dire Wraith, letting it assume his identity and then fall under the mental control of the Adversary, sparing Naze from this fate. Storm subsequently quit the X-Men and returned to Africa, where she finally came to terms with losing her mutant ability. When the Wraith homeworld, Wraithworld, began to approach Earth through hyperspace, the X-Men went to aid ROM and, with the help of Forge, banished them from existence. Before, returning to Cairo, Ororo battled Fenris, Andrea and Andreas von Strucker, in the Serengeti and then joined Prof. Xavier's newest team of young mutants, the New Mutants, in rescuing the body of Karma from being possessed by the Shadow King. During which time, the New Mutants met one of Storm's ancestors, Ashake, who helped the heroes return to their own time. After being briefly possessed herself, Storm and the New Mutants exhumed the Shadow King of Karma and Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. While vacationing with the kids later, the group was subsequently captured by the Asgardian trickster God, Loki. After witnessing her battle hordes of demons, Loki sought to use Storm in one of his schemes to discredit his half-brother, the Thunder God Thor, by giving her a hammer, Stormcaster, that would restore her abilities and making her the new Goddess of Thunder. With the aid of the X-Men and the New Mutants, Storm was able to reject Loki's gifts, thus thwarting his plan. Storm returned to the X-Men and defeated Fenris, then later found herself being challenged to a duel for leadership of the team by Cyclops. Despite her still being powerless, Storm won and Cyclops quit the team. Mutant Massacre The X-Men attempted to rescue the Morlocks after the Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them and Storm briefly questioned her ability to lead the X-Men, until Callisto changed her mind. After battling Malice, Storm and Wolverine investigated the recently bombed home of Sara Bailey, Jean's sister, and Storm was abducted by Crimson Commando, Super Sabre, and Stonewall to be hunted. After defeating the Commando in combat, Storm decided that the X-Men would be more proactive and attack their enemies before they are attacked. Storm suggested that she and Magneto join the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle both as the White King. The union between the Hellfire Club and the X-Men would give the X-Men access to all of the Hellfire Club's government secrets and protect the school, if the Marauders were to attack again. Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After Havok showed up to check on the X-Men, Storm ordered Psylocke to erase the event from his memory, but, due to Professor Xavier's mental defenses, he remembered and, after an initial battle, Havok asked Magneto to accept him as an X-Men and joined the team. The team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Storm, Wolverine, and Psylocke were able to resist and, empowered to godhood, Wolverine rejected the god-like power and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled, after Human Torch burned Storm's arm. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic. Powers Restored Soon, Storm realized that she needed her powers restored and so she sought out Forge for his help. Ororo found Forge's old mentor Naze instead, who informed her that Forge had been corrupted by his nemesis, the Adversary, and was seeking to destroy the world. Unbeknown to Storm, the Adversary had actually corrupted the Naze look-a-like after the battle with the Dire Wraiths. After a Vision Quest with Naze/Adversary, Storm finally located Forge atop a mountain, seemingly opening a dimensional portal filled with demons. Storm stabbed Forge in the chest and, only then, realized he had been attempting to close the portal, not open it. The Adversary, then, trapped Storm and Forge in the other dimension and seized control of Dallas, warping time and space in order to foment chaos on Earth. Storm and Forge spent a year on an alternate Earth, during which time they made peace and admitted their love for one another and Ororo regrew her hair out. Forge used components from his cybernetic leg to fashion a new device that restored Storm's ability to use her powers, which she then used to energize a portal back to their own world. Ororo and Forge rejoined the X-Men and were captured in Roma's Starlight Citadel that the Adversary had taken over. Ororo was released and, with the X-Men, gave her life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Storm made another change in her uniform, loosing the leather jacket for a black suite with a lighting bolt across her chest. After Storm's Cameo Crystal sensed a disturbance, Storm left in the middle of the night without explanation to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men followed and battled Garrok, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. Teenager Again Soon after, the X-Men were ambushed at their hideout, by the crazed scientist known as Nanny and her partner, the Orphan-Maker. After attempting to flee, Storm chased Nanny's craft and was caught in tentacles, while Havok fired a plasma burst and downed the craft. A S.H.I.E.L.D. L.M.D. of Storm was found to ensure that the X-Men would not follow and Storm was assumed dead. Storm was captured by Nanny, who sought to use Storm's abilities in her quest to liberate the world's super-powered children by making orphans of them. Nanny used her technology to de-age Storm to her pre-teens and strip her memories, so as to better sway the mutant to her cause. However, Storm fought back and overloaded Nanny's device. Once more a child with no memories of her life as an X-Man, the young Storm returned to her life as a thief. On one caper, Ororo found herself the target of the psychic being known as the Shadow King, but was saved by a fellow mutant and thief, named Gambit. The pair formed a partnership and, after Storm regained her memories, she took Gambit to meet the X-Men. Storm was eventually restored to adulthood after the X-Men were captured by agents of the island nation of Genosha who used mutants as slaves. Storm underwent the mutate transformation process, however the Genoshan Genegineer and Chief Magistrate were members of a rebel faction. They restored Storm's body and mind, and the X-Men were able to defeat their aggressors. Soon after, the X-Men were reformed into two separate strike teams, with Cyclops and Storm as co-leaders. Forge aided both teams as their resident technician, however this left little time for them to rekindle their relationship. Forge still asked Storm to marry him, but she hesitated on giving a reply. Forge was left thinking she did not truly love him and he left before she could respond with a "yes." Onslaught Scott, Bobby, Ororo, and Logan mysteriously awakened in an area unfamiliar to them. They appeared to have suffered a battle, but had no memory of the events. Scott and the other X-Men found that they were being tested by Onslaught. After finally defeating Post, they were teleported back to the mansion. the X-Men were forced to battle their mentor when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught as a result of mind-wiping Magneto. Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Prof. Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time. Soon after returning from Hong Kong and battling with Shang-Chi against Wilson Fisk for the Elixir Vitae, hoping it would cure the Legacy Virus, the government sponsored mutant-hunting operation known as "Operation: Zero Tolerance" took effect, and the villainous Bastion captured X-Men Storm, Wolverine, Cannonball, Cyclops, and Phoenix. Months later, the eternal mutant Apocalypse made a bid for power by gathering together The Twelve, a group of mutants prophesied to usher in a golden age for their kind that counted Storm amongst their number. Apocalypse was defeated, but not before the ultimate extent of Storm's mutant power was revealed in an alternate future wherein she had evolved into a wholly elemental being. X-Treme X-Men Not long after, Storm and five of her team mates formed a splinter group of X-Men, cutting all ties with the rest of the team to search for the diaries of the blind mutant seer Destiny that mapped the future of mutants. During a mission in Australia, Storm was reunited with Gambit who sought to obtain her mother's ruby. It was revealed that the ruby was part of a set that, when empowered, could open a portal between dimensions. Several of the gems had already gone missing, and Gambit wished to ensure that Storm's ruby remained safe. At that moment, the other-dimensional warrior named Shaitan attacked, capturing Gambit and stealing the ruby. Shaitan used the gems and Gambit's mutant ability to empower them, thus opening a portal allowing the armies of his master, Khan, to pass through and invade Earth. Storm's X-Men opposed the invaders, but she was seriously injured by Madripoor's ruling crimelord Viper and was subsequently taken prisoner by Khan himself. The warlord intended for Storm to be his queen, and commanded his physicians to heal her. Storm attempted to seduce Khan into calling off his invasion whilst her team mates fought to close the portal. Khan's other concubines grew jealous of Storm's advances and attempted to kill her. Despite her injuries, Storm prevailed and escaped, rejoining her team mates as they destroyed the portal. During her subsequent recuperation, which required her to undertake physical therapy to heal her back and legs, Storm and her team were asked back to the mansion to rejoin the core X-Men team. Storm declined, however, believing that there was still work for her team to do. During a world summit to address the increasing hostilities between humans and mutants, Storm offered her X-Men team's services to the United Nations as a global mutant police force, the X-Treme Sanctions Executive. Storm's first mission would be a solo one as she was charged with infiltrating and exposing an underground slave trading network that forced mutants to fight in gladiator-style arenas. Soon after, Storm and her team returned to Westchester to help rebuild the mansion following an attack by Magneto and stayed on to continue their new direction. Following the events of "M-Day," when the majority of the world's mutants lost their powers, Storm left the X-Men to return to Africa in order to safeguard depowered mutants. ]] Marriage When the X-Men journeyed to Niganda to investigate reports of mutant animals, they ran into Black Panther. At the end of the mission, Storm stayed in Niganda to help the mutants affected there. During this time she came into conflict with an African Colonel named Shetani, who was hunting down and killing de-powered mutants in search of Storm. When she finally confronted him, he revealed to her that he was her uncle. Afterward, Shetani told Storm of a hidden village in Northwest Kenya where she met her grandmother for the first time. This finally prompted her to accept the Black Panther's marriage proposal. At the wedding of Storm and the Black Panther, Iron Man and Captain America showed up but leaving before the ceremony because neither of them could stand the sight of each other. Earlier, Charles Xavier made an appearance, telling Storm that as the queen of Wakanda, she was now the most important mutant in the world, and the living symbol of human/mutant relations. A role he believed she was born to play. When they were married, their essences were taken to the spirit world to seek the approval of the Panther God. Storm soon found she couldn't use her power in this plane. The Panther God accepted her into T'Challa's family. Fantastic Four T'Challa and Ororo temporarily joined the Fantastic Four after the Civil War ended while Reed Richards and Sue Storm reconciled their damaged relationship. Ororo, also, helped the X-Men with settling an affair with the Morlocks. Ororo, Warpath, and Hepzibah journeyed underground to stop Masque from disfiguring anymore humans. After being rescued by Nightcrawler and Professor Xavier, they had Masque undo all of the damage. After the Fantastic Four, the Wakandans realized that the Skrulls had infiltrated their population. When the first ground troops arrived and were shot down, a ground battle commenced. T'Challa ordered Storm to "stick to the plan" and departed quickly, leaving her husband behind. Part-time X-Man After building a new headquarters, Graymalkin Industries, and a brief battle against Magneto and some Sentinel robots, Cyclops sent word to all the world's mutants that San Francisco, which had welcomed the X-Men with open-arms, was now a safe haven for mutantkind and that all were welcomed to join them. Ororo found herself being bored with the life of royalty and returned to the X-Men. While at the Graymalkin Industries, Storm joined with Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine, Beast, and Armor and the group checked-on a mysterious death, that seemed to be mutant related. After following a trail of mysteriously genetically-created mutants and death, the X-Men finally ended on Wundagore Mountain. There, they confronted Forge, who revealed his true madness. Forge endeavored to save the world from the Annexation, an invasion from a parallel world on the other side of the Ghost Box, the trans-dimensional teleporter, and planned this by sending the X-Men to the parallel universe that was home to the Ghost Boxes, to destroy them before the Annexation could begin. After forcibly opening the Ghost Box, risking all life on Earth, Abigail Brand and Beast fired a world-destroying laser into the opening of the Ghost Box. Before everything could be destroyed, Ororo offered Forge a chance to come back with them and Forge screamed of his rejection by Ororo for marriage and she let him go. Forge remained in his complex as it was destroyed and seemingly perished in the ensuing laser blast. Worlds Apart While aiding the X-Men and ruling the Nation of Wakanda, Ororo was challenged by the Shadow King to choose between the two, by controlling N'Gassi and framing Gentle for murder. After Storm released Nezhno, they were confronted outside by the Wakandan army, Black Panther, and the Dora Milaje, when T'Challa told the waiting crowd that marrying Storm was a mistake and turned to wink at her. After being drawn to the Astral Plane, Storm confronted the Shadow King and he told her of how he controlled everyone, including Cyclops back in New York to kill the X-Men. Black Panther ordered his guards to kill Storm and Gentle and she retaliated with a lightning bolt, then froze the guards and escaped with Nezhno into the forest. Storm concentrated on atmospheric disturbances in order to find Cyclops flying back to San Francisco and destroyed the Blackbird with a lightning bolt, to save the X-Men. After the Dora Milaje attacked, Gentle saved himself and Storm, but the Black Panther arrived to fight Storm. After she overcame him, T'Challa said that he was free of the Shadow King and asked Storm to help him up, but she kicked him in the face, knowing that the real T'Challa would never ask for help. After returning to the palace, Storm prayed to the Panther God to prove to the Wakandan people that Storm was the rightful ruler and several panthers come from around the city, walk through the army, and bow to Storm. The army, then, dropped their guns and bowed to their queen. Storm and Gentle traveled to San Francisco to stop Cyclops and when they arrived, the Shadow King possessed all of the X-Men to battle her. After Storm separated all of the X-Men, the Shadow King left Cyclops and entered Ororo. Unknown to the Shadow King, the Panther God, was hiding inside Storm's mind. Bast ate the Shadow King, freeing everyone from his control and Storm performed CPR to revive Cyclops. After returning briefly to Wakanda to spend time with her recuperated husband, Ororo took Gentle back to the X-Men, stating that she is cable of doing both. Storm aided the team again when Kaga vowed to kill the X-Men, using bio-Sentinels of mixed X-Men friends and enemies, because he was jealous that they could appear normal with their mutations and he could not. Storm battled the Hellfire Cult, the Red Queen's Sisterhood of Mutants, and relocated on Utopia with the X-Men. After setting-up on Utopia, Storm and Iceman were responsible for the clean drinking water for all of the mutant population. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly and Nightcrawler was killed returning her to Utopia. After Ororo attended Kurt's funeral, Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island. Bastion, then, encased the island and much of the San Francisco Bay Area in an impenetrable dome. At the center of the dome, Bastion opened a time portal to his own time where sentinels ruled and mutants were extinct and sent a beacon to a Master Mold Sentinel to send an endless wave of Nimrods. After Bastion was destroyed, Storm fought with the X-Men against the Vampires that had invaded San Francisco and as asked by Cyclops to aide Warren, after Lobe unleashed his mutant plague on Utopia. Warren's small group, consisting of Northstar, Dazzler, and Pixie, safe-guarded San Francisco. The team defeated the Collective Man and captured Lobe's imitation X-Men. Joining The Avengers Looking to replenish the ranks of the Avengers, Captain America approached the Black Panther, who declined Steve’s offer to return to the team, but recommended Storm for membership. Calling Storm to Avengers’ Mansion, which was swarming with the media and public supporters of the heroes, Captain America asked Storm to join the team. The new Avengers team now consists of Storm, Captain America, Iron Man, Red Hulk, The Protector, Spider Woman, Hawkeye, Quake and Vision. The press conference was interrupted by a holographic image of Norman Osborne, who accused the Avengers of a litany of criminal offenses against him, and that H.A.M.M.E.R. would rise to challenge the Avengers. Captain America had the Avengers begin an immediate search for Osborne's whereabouts, teaming Storm up with Red Hulk, but all of them were surprised attacked and held captive by Osborne's H.A.M.M.E.R forces. They were eventually freed by Quake, and Storm and the Avengers defeated Osborne and shut down his bases of operation! Avengers vs X-Men Storm was summoned by Captain America to an Avengers meeting detailing their plans for the coming of the Phoenix Force and to prepare in case of a fight against the mutants of Utopia. Storm left in disgust, siding with her fellow mutants against the Avengers. After Namor attacked and almost destroyed Wakanda searching for the Avengers, T'Challa named the X-Men enemies of his country. Feeling Ororo betrayed their people by siding with the X-Men, and after Storm threw down her ring after a confrontation with her husband, the High Priest of the Panther Cult had their marriage annulled. Despite this, Storm still aided the Avengers to free their teammates from the Phoenix imbued X-Men, and in the final confrontation to defeat the Phoenix. Back at the School In the wake of the Avengers vs X-Men conflict, Storm returned to the school and was immediately hired as a teacher. However, when Beast brings in the teenage versions of the original 5 X-men, Kitty Pryde takes it upon herself to train and guide them, and asks Storm to become the Headmistress of the Jean Grey School in her stead, and Ororo accepted. Reforming X-Force Storm, who was dealing with anger issues after the High Priest of the Panther Cult ended her marriage to T'Challa, and Psylocke were sent an e-mail by Wolverine's old friend Puck. An e-mail that contained a tip about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. The two X-Women met Puck at a bar in L.A., and he led them to an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - uses to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized the dealer was Spiral, and Betsy quickly attacks her. Storm and Puck head to the bank vault, and find a scared little girl inside the vault, who mentally orders the people at the club to attack Betsy . Tracking Spiral and the girl, Ginny, the three heroes were attacked in Spiral's flat by a returned from the future Bishop, leaving Storm surprised to once again see her friend completely gone rogue. . | Powers = Ororo is a mutant. . One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. *'Weather Control' Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather.Storm article on Marvel.com Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in later comics, nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind]], ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the [[X-Mansion] grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere . Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. The Sentinel Squad O*N*E pilot have considered Storm as a potential Omega-level mutant, . *'Electromagnetic:' Also known as Electromagnetic Radiation, EM Energy is the mixture of electric fields and magnetic fields combining together causing the flow of electricity to generate multiple effects. The electromagnetic force is second in effective strength only to the strong force and is infinite in range. Storm has a direct relationship with this source of energy. By using him as a lightning rod, Storm was able to focus a massive amount of EM energy through Colossus, and then into herself, and has also shown the ability to create EMPs of varying degrees. Electromagnetic radiation is classified according to the frequency of its wave. One classification would be gamma rays. Using a combination of gamma radiation and kinetic energy Storm was able to deflect solar flares from the sun around the entire planet. Since Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, Storm is also able to use this source of energy to amplify her other abilities to incredible levels. *'Air Powers:' Storm's weather manipulation includes the ability to control and shape the very air, allowing Storm to produce various air effects and wind forces, including that which are not natural to the planet. While remaining within the natural parameters of the earth's atmosphere, she can generate wind speeds of varying intensities, ranging from a gentle breeze to tornado force (including EF5 level wind force), jetstreams and produce specific effects with extreme precision. Her control over air is such that she can manipulate the air in a person's lungs. Another facet of her ability to control air is her excellent control over barometric pressure. Her control is such that can generate pressure sufficient to destroy or deflect solid objects, including blowing through the top of a mountain, causing buildings to explode, or manipulate the air pressure in the human body (such as the inner ear of the Black Panther). She has also generated a jovian pressure field, with air pressure greater than what is found on Jupiter. Her wind control also allows her to achieve flight.The upper limit of her flight speed is unknown, but, by manipulating or generating a jetstream, she has reached speeds that only jets can match. She has even been seen to intercept objects in reentry. Her powers protect her from the friction and cold that goes with traveling at these speeds. A new ability with her air control is the ability to pinpoint exactly where she is by sensing the shape of the air around the land of a structure. *'Thermal/Internal Energy:' Also can be seen as Internal energy (or at least a part of it), Thermal energy is a sample of matter that results in the temperature of a thermodynamic system. The Sun is a great source of Thermal Energy and we feel the effects with each changing season. Storm has manipulated Thermal Energy to raise or lower the temperature in her surrounding area. This is one of the ways she can flash freeze her opponents (even the inside of structure). She can also use this ability to create summer time conditions in the middle of winter. Her connection to Thermal energy branches off to Internal energy since Thermal energy is apart of it. Internal energy is the total kinetic and potential energy associated with the motions and relative positions of the molecules of an object. An increase in internal energy results in a rise in temperature and vice versa. Storm was able to lower the internal temperature inside a gun -200 degrees even after it had been shot. Another instance had Storm manipulating the internal temperature of the Phalanx to the point that the organic fibers of the monster separated from it's technical fibers. Internal energy is also found in the human body. The hypothalamus, found in the brain, regulates the body's temperature (usually around 98-100 degrees F). Due to her mutant genetics, Storm's hypothalamus allows her body to regulate her body temperature to compensate for extreme environmental temperature changes(internal and external). *'Radiant/Solar Energy:' Radiant Energy is the energy of EM waves and can be transmitted in the form of electromagnetic radiation. The Sun as well as other stars produce radiant energy and given the right circumstances Storm can manipulate this energy on a large scale. Outer Space contains elements of much larger quantities and potency than that on Earth, which is why Storm's powers are seen as amped during her time in space. Storm was able to manipulate the radiant energy from the solar corona of the sun and convert it to Solar winds to fly in space, as well as create a Force 12 Gale to destroy a sentinel backed by the full power of the sun. Both are impressive feats but the most ambiguous display occurred when Storm summoned the full power of an entire galactic core, millions of stars and suns within a close proximity, within herself to stop a brood transformation. *'Lightning Force:' Lightning usually only produces a shockwave as force when it strikes, but that is not all that Storm's lightning has been shown to do in the past. Looking at her powers from a general explanation, it was stated that she could manipulate both force and energy. Considering this, it is most likely the reason she has been able to apply force with her lightning, such as was the case when she summoned a bolt that blew a huge hole from the surface of the city streets to bottom of the sewers, or when she smashed through rock and stone with it's force, created a concussive explosion effect, destroyed the X-jet and other heavy metal objects, as well as have sent many of her opponents flying back with extreme force(enough to KO). They have even been used for defensive purposes as well, such as when she blocked a concussive force blast from Cyclops, countered Polaris's EM energy blast, or deflected Gambit's kinetically charged cards. Storm also has excellent control over pressure. We have seen her instantly alter the state of pressure in a building to make it explode from the inside(she has been shown doing the same to a house). She can produce incredibly powerful barriers and fields to deflect objects and energy forces with her pressure control (Jovian pressure field shown above, as well her pressure dome, which she used to deflect falling debris and punch through a mountain top), and has shown enough precision to buffer out sound in a noisy club by creating a boundary layer over the door of a room, so that Yukio could hear her. Her pressure control seems to be a very underutilized ability, and has not been applied to her powers very often, aside from producing weather effects. It's power however, is unquestionable. Storm is able to change the form of her lightning to augment its power to incredible levels. Unlike normal bolts of lightning Storm can use them as concussive force, and can also control their intensity. She can also create other electrical atmospheric phenomena, including electromagnetic pulses, and generated her own electrical, electromagnetic, ionization, and electrolysis fields. Storm is also able to generate her own bioelectric lightning bolts from her body through her mutant metabolism. Being a potential Omega Level Mutant, Storm may have limitless potential and may have an ever evolving range of abilities and powers. Storm can channel the powers of the elements though her body due to her mutant metabolism and thus create lightning, wind, snow from her hands and eyes. When using her powers, Storm becomes one with the energy she manipulates. She has, on one occasion, changed into a being of pure energy possessing lightning for hair and breathing fire and ice, and this also greatly enhances all of her powers. Besides all those spoken, Storm can harness the power of the tides, cosmic energy and more. Adaptation: As Storm goes into different environments her powers adapt, including other planets and dimensions. When she is underwater she can manipulate the water's current similar to how she does with a wind current, to guide her as well as sense where things are, even when there is no light. Her powers also shift and protect her from the crushing pressures and cold that go along with diving to extreme depths. The strength of the currents she can use isn’t known, however, she once used them to safely lift the Blackbird. In space, she can use the nearest star's energy to manipulate the solar wind for flight or offense. Again, her powers protect her from the radiation that stars produce. Furthermore, because these energy patterns extend to outer space she can also summon bolts of lightning. When in space she needs no medium for her lightning to travel and the raw power of her bolts are significantly enhanced, and she has summoned a bolt big enough to cover a space ship. *'Willpower/Telepathic Resistance:'Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Going into detail, it has become clear that Storm's defenses for this archetype was something that grew over time and was not always applied in every encounter. All of our walkthroughs relate to things that have happened on a consistent basis, and for the most part, Storm has three different powers that give her defense to telepathy. The first being her willpower. This came after several encounters with Emma Frost, who had come to be one of Ororo's deadliest foes before she eventually joined the X-Men. Emma defeated her twice (though both were ambushes) with her telepathic powers, but after she switched bodies with Storm, and Ororo fully comprehended the way telepathy worked, she was able to best Emma in combat. Establishing for the first time that Emma would never dominate her mind again or anyone else. Since then, Ororo's will grew even more, all the way to a point where her indomitable will was being compared to the most powerful minds on the planet. Charles Xavier himself and Magneto (who's will is second to none). Examples include when she withstood the combined telepathic power of Professor X, Psylocke, and Oracle within a Warskrull, who attempted to use their powers to destroy her and the X-Men; Resisting Rachel Grey when she fell under the control of the Hauk'Ka; When she fought Dracula's powerful mental hold over her, due to his shared mystical vampire blood within her; As well as when she resisted Malice's possession while being powerless. Considering that notion, it makes since to apply this to her ability to wrest control of other element manipulators, such as Hydro-man with his water form, Blitzkriegs' electricity control, Shaman's blizzard, Hurricane's wind control, Stardust's electrical forms, and bested the Trion in their own element. It also applies to her ability to disperse powerful storms. Her strength of will has always been quite strong. Her second defense to telepathy is the increased electrical activity in her brain, described as static. This is a passive ability that wasn't applied until her run in X-Treme X-Men, when her best friend Jean tried to have a taste of her ice cream during a telepathic meeting. Jean stated that she was unable to taste the ice cream because there was too much static in her brain as a result of the electrical forces that she controls, and that it prevented anyone from doing any deeper probes. Considering Storm wasn't trying to resist her friend, it stands to reason that this power is always active. This was also used in World's Apart, when The Shadow King was unable to subdue her mind due to the electrical forces that she controls. This had given Storm the advantage of preventing him from discovering her plans when she made a deal with the Goddess Bast to hide the goddess within Ororo's mind and consume the Shadow King when he enter it. Her third and final defensive ability towards telepathy also involve her electrical abilities. This was also revealed in X-Treme X-men, when Xavier attempted to have a meeting with an angry Ororo in his astral form. Her emotions were out of control and caused a powerful electrical storm. Xavier notes that Ororo's lightning was causing him pain, and that he was barely able to even maintain communication with her under normal circumstances. This was also an indirect occurrence that only recently had shown to be the case. After a battle with Bogan, who was utilizing Rachel as his slave in an astral form, Storm allowed him to enter her mind before hitting the astral form directly with lightning, destroying it. This is a good indication that Storm's electrical abilities have a direct and painful affect on psionic energy and telepaths in general. She has created a lightning field to block Rachel completely as well. *'Earth Link' Storm's mutant powers has created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life force and she has once sensed a dying tree in the Xavier Mansion. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sense the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc.. Storm can sense movements in the air or water mediums. *'Resistance' Ororo has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *'Energy Vision' With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. *'Magical potential' Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. ** Storm's matrilineal powers have even been linked to the real-world Rain Queens of Balobedu, the region from which her Sorceress Supreme ancestor, Ayesha, hails. ** Storm's ancestor Ashake, who worships the Egyptian goddess Ma'at, also known as Oshtur, the mother of Agamotto. Oshtur appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo. :For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential. Ref ??? Although Storm has not developed her magical potential, it has been hinted at. The Tarot asserts Storm as being "High Priestess," the First Tarot's choice one-third of the time. The other draws were the Scarlet Witch and Agatha Harkness. These three characters split the High Priestess card equally. A timeline-divergent Storm became the sorceress who taught sorcery to Magik and some of Storm's alternate universe selves possess considerable magical talent. On a separate note, it has been stated that Storm's spirit is so strong that she was able to host the consciousness of an avatar (or "manifestation body" ) of Eternity; in a gathering consisting of herself, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, she and Strange were the only viable candidates. | Abilities = Master Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry; She is very stealthy, and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does with her hands. Expert Combatant: Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience.She was trained by Achmed El Gibar and the Black Panther in her youth, and later extensively trained by Wolverine, as well as picking up techniques from the ronin Yukio. Ororo is highly skilled with wielding knives, experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in swordfighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. Expert Marksman: She is also an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. Expert Tactician: Storm has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. Expert Gardener: Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Multi-lingual: Storm is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian and more. Aviation: Storm has skill in piloting advance aircrafts that include Wakandan ships or the Blackbird. Indomitable Will: Ororo has an exceptionally strong will, thanks to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths, such as Professor X, Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, the Shadow King and Emma Frost. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide the Panther God Bast in her mind in order to defeat the Shadow King. | Strength = Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise, and has been noted for her agility and swiftness. It has also been noted that Storm possesses reflexes, balance, and coordination that is well above the normal human level. | Weaknesses = Claustrophobia: (Practically formerly) Having been trapped under rubble for three days while her mother lay dying, Storm's claustrophobia was once so severe, it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. Emotional Influence:(Practically Formerly) Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. Physical Condition:(Practically Formerly) Storm is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. Naturally Occurring Limitation: (Practically formerly) Storm respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere, and manipulates weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. (In contrast, Thor, whose weather affecting ability is magical, can change the weather in one area without disrupting existing weather patterns anywhere else). Storm does not typically create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She could not, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. However, when the situation has called for it, Ororo has created natural and unnatural phenomena which do not exist on Earth, such as Jupiterian pressure, a massive tornado that reaches to the upper atmosphere of the planet, or when she superheated plasma. Vampiric Weaknesses: (formerly) Like all Vampires, Ororo had a weakness to sunlight and probably to their other weaknesses as well (silver, icons, etc.). She also was obliged to drink blood to survive. :Awards For the'' Glyph Comics Awards'' in 2007, Ororo was the most successful comic and was the winner for the best comic of the year, by Eric Jerome Dickey, David Yardin & Lan Medina and Jay Leisten & Sean Parsons. In the Comics Buyer's Guide, Storm ranked 30th of the 100 Sexiest Woman in Comics List. Storm also was ranked the 89th greatest comic book character of all time by Wizard magazine. In 2011 Storm was first place in Rank on Comic Vine best superhero of the year, and was stated to be one of the bravest and strongest women of all time by Marvel Studios, and was placed as the # 8 of the best X-Men on IGN. | Equipment = Storm often carries lock picks. Also formerly a knife for protection when she lost her powers. and M'Rinn gave her a Cameo Crystal that could detect and allow Storm to get to M'Rinn's dimension. | Transportation = Flight by the wind currents, X-Men Blackbird, advanced Wakandan aircrafts, Avengers Quinjet, Magik, formerly Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce | Weapons = * Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions * Stormcaster (formerly) * Her family´s ancestral ruby that allows her inter dimensional teleportation with the aid of her lightning. | Notes = * Storm was formerly in a serious relationship with Forge. * Storm lost her virginity to T'Challa, at age 12. * Storm is claustrophobic due to her traumatic childhood experiences in Cairo. * Ororo was best friends with Jean Grey. * There is a possibility that Storm is the grandmother of Bishop as it was shown in X-Men: The Times and Life of Lucas Bishop #3 Bishop's grandmother and Storm were drawn remarkably similar and Bishops grandmother also appears to have a rather intimate knowledge of the X-Mens history something only a member of the X-Men would know. * Storm was the first X-Man that Professor Xavier met before founding the X-Men. | Trivia = * Storm was originally conceived by Dave Cockrum as "the Black Cat", a character who could transform into a feline creature or a house cat. The character was shelved for a time, along with the rest of new X-Men project, and ultimately made redundant by the large number of cat-themed characters that had been introduced in the interim. When the project resumed, it was decided that the team needed another female character, and Roy Thomas suggested replacing the weather-controlling Typhoon with a female equivalent. Cockrum then quickly outline the idea for Storm, leaving the Black Cat costume unchanged but changing the character's hair from brunette to white."How a Typhoon Blew in Success," Wizard Special Edition: the X-Men Turn 30, July, 1993: Wizard Press. * The name "Ororo" means "Beauty". * In while Storm was in the hospital after being reverted into a pre-teen body, one of the doctors said, "But her features don't fit any conventional classification. Not Negroid, Caucasian, or Oriental -- Yet somehow, an amalgam of the rarest elements of them all." * Storm has been stated to be a possible omega level mutant on some occasions: ** Ororo was considered a possible omega level mutant by Sentinel Squad O*N*E pilots at one point. **Stated to be in the elite class of mutants with omega level potential Origin of Marvel Comics: X-Men Vol 1 1. * Storm is the only person on Earth-616 who has been a member of the X-Men, Avengers, and Fantastic Four. | Links = }} Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Twelve members Category:Munroe Family Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Royal Consorts Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Utopians Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cryokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Plasma Generation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Lockpicking Category:Martial Arts Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Claustrophobia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bat Form Category:Solar Weakness Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Sega - Thor Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Leaders Category:Jean Grey School faculty Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Pan-African Congress (Earth-616) Category:Lady Liberators members Category:Brood-infected Category:Kenyans Category:Egyptians Category:Multilingual Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Trained by Wolverine